Behind Bars
by NaniNicole
Summary: Rookie Correctional Officer Roman Reigns and Inmate Charleigh Graham find out what it's really like Behind Bars [Roman Reigns/OC] Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose
1. Chapter 1

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the names you recognize as WWE superstars and Divas. They all belong to WWE**.

 _Inmates_

"Is this your first time in prison?"

Correction Officer Natalya Hart walked Inmate Graham through the hallways to her unit assignment. Upon entering Cheshire Correctional Institute of Connecticut, Charleigh Graham felt anguish and fear fall over her. She never thought she would be here especially because she always felt she was "too pretty" for prison. Charleigh Graham is a short, twenty two year old, green eyed Italian girl with chestnut hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She has a curvy, athletic body type that's being hidden by her ill-fitting khaki prison attire. She looked over at CO Hart briefly then back to her feet not wanting to look at what was approaching.

"Yes. Never been in trouble before this," Charleigh told her honestly.

"I can tell," CO Hart told her honestly, "Just try to calm down. Don't let these ladies see you sweat and be yourself. They will know if you aren't."

CO Hart led Charleigh into the general population unit; it reminded her of a dormitory instead of prison. There were no cells, two beds in each large cubby space. She stood looking around while waiting for further instructions as CO Hart talked to another CO. After a few more minutes, CO Hart left and another approached Charleigh with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Graham, follow me," he spoke with authority. He led her deep into the unit stopping in front of what would be her cubby. Another inmate, her bunkmate, was lying back on her bed with a magazine. "Bella, this is your new bunkie. Show her the ropes and make sure she knows my rules." Without another word he was one, leaving Charleigh with her bunkmate. She stepped into her space laying her thin mattress on the metal frame then pulled the sheets out to dress the bed along with her pillow.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Charleigh Graham," she said plopping down on her bed, "What's yours?"

"Brie. And he was CO Orton. He is a complete asshole if you can't already tell. When he's he try to watch your step he will find any reason to be a jerk to you. He doesn't like for us to be grouped together in the middle out there, he doesn't like for us to be in other areas of the unit and don't be late for his count." Brie sat he magazine aside and swung her legs around of the bed and stood offering a smile to Charleigh.

"Where are you going?"

Brie laughed a little, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "It's time for dinner. If we're late, we don't eat, Charleigh."

 _Correction Officers_

CO Reigns walked side by side with his mentor CO Ambrose headed towards the cafeteria to begin his first shift as a Corrections Officer on night shift. It was a bit of a culture shock between his changes of jobs from a high school football coach to this but it was what he wanted all along.

"So you're my shadow for a while, eh?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, seems like it. What are we headed to do?" Roman asked adjusting his shirt.

"Our shift usually starts a couple of hours before they get off of their jobs but since it's your first day, I'll let it slide. But right now its dinner time and then they've got a couple hours before its lights out time," he laughed a little as they turned the corner to the cafeteria. "Then we get to kick back until day shift comes."

CO Reigns and Ambrose stood near the doorway watching all the inmates walk to their tables and eating their food making sure no problems were brewing and no one was trying to take any contraband out with them.

"They've got a lot of freedom here in level one. They are free to move inside and outside throughout the unit except for the housing areas. They have jobs, some work every day and others go every other day," Dean explained. "We just watch and make sure everyone does what their supposed to be doing, right?" Roman asked looking briefly at Dean.

Dean beckoned with his head for Roman to follow him through the cafeteria. He led Roman from table to table checking in with the inmates. There was a significant reaction to Dean and Roman; they didn't say anything just watching them.

"Nikki Bella is that lipstick," Dean asked leaning down onto a table.

Roman's eyes scanned the table, noticing an inmate who looked exactly like the one wearing the lipstick, and then an inmate who looks like a deer caught in headlights look about her. She had to be a newer inmate, he thought to himself. After his discussion about the lipstick, Dean turned his attention to the newer inmate with a smirk.

"Well, you're new. What's your name?" He asked leaning further onto the table.

"Charleigh Graham." Her voice wasn't much higher than a whisper.

"Oh, it's you," Dean said in a bit of a questionable tone. "You're a lot smaller and quieter than I thought."

Roman watched the two of them wondering what Dean meant by that. Another inmate put herself in the middle of the CO's conversation.

"Her charges don't make her, Ambrose. She's having a rough time already without you down her back."

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Knight. Mind your business unless you want a slip." He warned before gesturing to their trays. "Looks like you guys are done here. Let's go so other people can sit and eat."

After a bit of mumbling the four inmates got up from the table dumping their trays and headed out the cafeteria. Charleigh and Brie stopped in front of the both of them waiting to be acknowledged. It was Roman who acknowledged them first.

"Yes, ladies?"

"She didn't get any hygiene products issued to her. Is there any way that you could get her some?" Brie asked him in a nice tone.

Dean knew that they weren't allowed to give those things out on none commissary days but he felt bad for her. She was already out of her element so he nudged Roman, who too looked conflicted, and nodded for him to go ahead.

"Follow me," Roman told her turning to leave.

Roman made a mental note to learn inmate names by the end of his next shift as well as learning their personalities and antics so he knew how to react and talk to them. Graham walked beside him with her arms folded across her chest holding herself.

"Do you have your work assignment yet?" He asked her trying to make their walk less awkward.

"Laundry room."

The rest of the walk was quiet; Roman unlocked the commissary closet grabbing hygiene and toiletries for Charleigh gathering most of it into a medium sized clear toiletry bag. He handed the bag to her then the toilet tissue and rag. He turned his back to her to lock the door back expecting for her to be headed back to her dorm. Instead when he turned back around he found her standing there.

Roman scratched his head a bit staring down at her. "Uh, you need anything else, Graham?"

She shook her head now clutching her toiletries. "I thought you were supposed to walk me back, CO," she paused realizing she had forgotten his name.

"Reigns and nom you can go on back by yourself. You remember he way right?"

She shook her head and he couldn't fight the urge to laugh and started to walk away making sure she was following him. He led her to her unit then chose to go into the office with Dean and another CO.

"He found himself a prison wife already, Ambrose. He moves quickly."

He and Dean laughed leaving Roman confused. Dean hit his chest then pointed towards the other CO.

"This is Randy Orton, he's a vet. 8 years and still don't know what hands off means," Dean explained laughing.

Roman still looked confused as he shook Randy's hand.

"In simpler terms he likes to fuck the inmates." Dean explained making his joke a little clearer.

"Oh, that's … no, she didn't have any hygiene things and then she got lost."

"Oh and you left her with directions to your dick," Randy joked, "Nice, man. Gotcha."

Roman stood laughing along with them figuring it was harmless fun since that wasn't what he was doing. The two of them continued to talk while Roman stared idly out the Plexiglas window at the inmates talking starting to wonder what he had actually gotten into.

 **What do you guys think Charleigh is in prison for? What do you guys think Naomi, Nikki and Brie got locked up for? There is one more diva that is in prison as of now … Any guesses? What do we think of the COs? There are more coming! Tell me what you think guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the names you recognize as WWE superstars and Divas. They all belong to WWE**.

 _Correction Officers_

"Hey Rhodes! Wait for a second," Randy yelled out as he, Dean and Roman headed to their break area.

The three of them met up with the other CO, all of them continuing on together. Roman waited while Randy and Dean talked him p about some issue with the assistant warden that he knew nothing of. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, screwed the cap and drank some trying to tune out their conversation.

"Oh Roman this is Cody Rhodes, he's been here for three years," Dean explained.

Roman shook Cody's hand noticing the smirks Dean and Randy were exchanging. His nosiness got the best of him.

"What's so funny," he asked confused.

"Randy here was Cody's mentor when he was a rookie." Dean admitted now laughing.

Cody shrugged a bit with a smirk of his own basically telling Roman that he was into the same things Randy was. He didn't really have an opinion one way or the other as long as it didn't involve him or put his job in jeopardy.

"Dean here just likes screwing with them. Pranks and stuff," Randy told him shaking his head. "It's very juvenile. He never grew up as you can tell."

"I get bored being here for ten hours, I need something to do. That won't get me a rape charge," Dean said more to Randy and Cody than Roman.

"Don't you have rounds to make, Ambrose? You don't want Dave up your ass again." Cody laughed now heading towards the door.

Dean tapped Roman's arm lightly then started out the door behind Cody and Randy, both pairs branching off in opposite directions. Dean told him to go check on the locks and the perimeter while he got the paperwork ready for the next shift.

 _Inmates_

After lights out Charleigh wasn't able to sleep. Her first night in an unfamiliar place was difficult especially with her mind only able to real horror stories she was told about prison. No one had bothered her but then again only Brie, her twin sister Nikki and Naomi had talked to her. Everyone else ignored her and acted like he didn't exist. The bed was hard, the blankets were itchy and there was a stench that she couldn't pin point the exact location of.

"You know I can hear you thinking, right?"

This made her laugh a little for the first time in a while. She turned over onto her side and found Brie staring at her. She whispered a small apology to her bunkmate remembering the stories of inmates getting beat up because they kept their bunkmate awake.

"I get it. It's your first night and you're scared. I was you once."

"Will I get used to it," Charleigh asked hopefully.

Gathering a bit of her blanket, Brie pulled it up around her and turned over facing away from Charleigh. "You'll tolerate it. You should never get used to living like an animal, Charleigh."

The realness of her answer put everything into perspective for Charleigh. Not even an animal wants to be locked away no matter what they've done.

They laid in silence, Charleigh figured she had fallen asleep and tried to make herself do the same. She had work detail tomorrow and she didn't want to be tired on her first day. She had been told the first day is the hardest.

"How long do you have, kid?" Brie asked breaking the silence.

"Seven years," she told him solemnly, "Four with good behavior. What about you?"

"Twelve. I only have to do eight of them though."

"How long have you been here," she asked out of curiosity.

Brie turned back over giving her eye contact once again, "Almost three."

Charleigh asked what it is that got her in prison but she didn't get an answer. Brie ducked her head down and shut her eyes tight which made Charleigh panic a little. She sat up looking around fearing that she was about to be attacked. Instead she came face to face with a bright light in her eyes; she raised her hand to shield her eyes from it.

"Graham, its lights out. Get some sleep, you got a long day ahead of you."

She recognized that voice, it was the CO who gave her the toiletries and helped her back to her unit. Once he lowered his flashlight, she lowered her hand and watched him.

"Am I allowed to use the restroom," she asked.

A frown formed on his face and she panicked realizing how sarcastic it sounded. The thought of getting in trouble which would harm her chances of getting out of prison early flashed in her mind. She jumped up from her bed walking over to him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't being sarcastic," she explained in a whisper, "I just really have to pee."

"Go on. You've got two minutes," he told her in a low voice, "When you come back get some rest. If I come through here again and see you up that's a slip, Graham."

She scurried off after grabbing her toilet tissue trying to be as quick as she could.

When she returned CO Reigns was gone and Brie was sitting up on her bed with her knees to her chest. Charleigh mimicked her actions hoping he wouldn't come back through and see them awake.

"I burned down a barn where these farmers where slaughtering chickens and other animals inhumanely. Didn't know the farmer's idiot teenage son was in it," Brie whispered.

"Wow," she whispered in awe, "Did you kill him?"

Brie laughed a little ignoring the grunts from the girls in the next area.

"No, he got out before the fire got really bad. His arm got burned up pretty bad though."

Charleigh whispered another wow before nodding at Brie. She felt her sleepiness creeping up on her; she hadn't even realized she was this tired. A yawn escaped her lips and that was Brie's cue to get back under her covers and go to sleep knowing that Charleigh wouldn't be awake much longer.

"Get some shut eye, Charleigh, the laundry room awaits you in a matter of hours."

 _The Next Day . . ._

"There ya go, bunny. Ya got it," Nikki cheered Charleigh.

Four hours into the work day and Charleigh had finally loaded the washer, dryer and folded all of the clothing correctly in succession. It wasn't as hot down in the laundry room as she thought it would've been. The guards also seemed to leave them alone more than she thought they would have as well.

"Now that you've gotten the hang of it we can have some chill time."

Charleigh watched as another inmate came near her with a bin full of more clothes, stopping net to her at the large steel table. Nikki stood across from them now focused on the clothes she was folding.

"Charleigh, right," she asked to which she nodded, "I'm Naomi. We didn't really get to introduce ourselves yesterday thanks to CO Ambrose."

"Nice to meet you. You guys been here long?"

Nikki looked up and shrugged. "We got here around the same time. We've been here what is it now? Two years?"

Naomi nodded agreeing with her.

"So you got here after your sister. What did you do," Charleigh asked Nikki as she folded the t-shirt in front of her.

"My ex-boyfriend said I was stalking him," she said with a roll of her eyes, "It was nothing if the sort."

Naomi snorted a bit trying to stifle her laughter prompting Nikki to throw a few things at her. The two of them went back in forth making Charleigh feel better and welcomed in her predicament.

"Hey! Cut it out, ladies and get back to work." CO Orton's snapped through the room as he entered the room with another inmate. "Here's another worker. Maybe now you all can get more work done."

Naomi sighed and pulled a bit of the clothing from her bin and threw it on the steel table. "Come on, Foxxy. Get to foldin'. Charleigh, this is Alicia but we all call her Foxxy. Foxxy, this is Charleigh."

Alicia nodded in her direction then turned her eyes back to CO Orton who was still watching them. He gave her a hard glare which made her look away.

"No more acting out, Fox or back to the hole you go," he told her walking around the table to stand behind Charleigh. He reached both hands in front of her grasping her hands inside his making her drop the shirt she was folding.

"Doing alright, Graham?"

"Yes, sir," she answered respectfully.

"Good to hear. You need anything you come and find me, that's what I'm here for."

The other three inmates sucked their teeth prompting CO Orton to return his gave to the three of them giving them each eye contact before he said anything.

"Is there a problem? Someone wants to say something it sounds like."

No one said anything; they all put their eyes back on their piles of clothing. CO Orton smirked now stepping away from Charleigh.

After work was over, Charleigh parted ways with the three women she worked with since they lived in a different unit than her. She walked slowly not exactly wanting to go back to the hardness that was supposed to be her bed. Instead she walked round the building a little more careful to stay within her boundaries.

"Lost, Graham?"

It was a voice she wasn't very familiar with, it scared her to turn around but she did to avoid getting write up. This CO was a bit shorter than the others and had a weird hairstyle. A rather large nose as well.

"N-no, I was just looking around."

"Get back to your area. You shouldn't be over here. You're in Dorm B, right?" He asked giving her a hard stare.

"Um, I think so. It's my second day here. I honestly don't remember how to get back to my area."

He rolled his eyes before grabbing her arm forcing him along with him. He huffed and mumbled a few things to himself as he led her down the long hallway. Charleigh thought to pull her arm away from him because he was hurting her arm but she knew that would be taken as a sign of aggression.

"I can follow you, you don't have to hold my arm, sir," she told him hoping he would let go.

"I want to make sure you remember the way back. This way has worked more than once," he told her rather harshly, "So how about you let me do my job the way I want to. Eh?"

Getting to her area, which she noticed is in fact B, the CO roughly released her and shooed he away with his hand. She stood in the middle of the walk way holding her arm that the CO had undoubtedly bruised. She looked around the dorm and realized she knew none of the faces here; Brie must still be on her work detail. CO Hart approached her with a smile on her face.

"How was your first day of work?"

"It was okay until CO Orton came and then afterwards some rude CO with crazy looking hair snatched me up," she explained stating to become a bit agitated.

CO Hart laughed as she spoke. "Orton won't do anything he's harmless, I promise. All bark no bite. As for the other CO, that is Rollins He can be a bit much, you just have to stay on your toes with him," she explained genuinely wanting to help. "Try to stay on his good side, Graham."

Charleigh thanked her graciously glad that this wasn't a prison full of only male guards, she needed to know there was someone there who knew what she was feeling as a woman.

"I'm leaving now but don't worry Ambrose and Reigns are taking over your dorm. They're nice guys. No worries, Graham."

Charleigh decided it would be best to shower before the bulk of the inmates in her dorm came back. She was very uncomfortable with showering in the same area as other women, not even if they were separated by walls and a flimsy shower curtain.

Once she had started to get lost under the spray of the water the water turned icy cold. She scowled as she switched it off. She stepped out with her towel wrapped around her body and went to the window saddened by the pale and drained person looking back at her. Quickly, she realized she only had a few minutes to handle what she could before anyone else came in. She dropped her towel to put the awful prison allocated lotion on her body to keep her skin from flaking. In her mind she was hoping her parents or her best friend had put money in her account so she could purchase commissary whenever that day came.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! Shit!"

Charleigh jumped then turned to see who the apology was coming from as she gathered her towel up and put it back around her. CO Reigns was standing there with his back turned, head hung low. Choosing to nix the plans she had to put lotion on she just dried off and prepared to put her clothes on.

"So first day of work was good?" He asked with his back to her still.

 **What do you guys think of the COs as of now? Do you think Charleigh will go to Randy for her needs? What did we think of The Authority's little golden boy? CO Reigns seeing Charleigh naked … what are your thoughts? As always, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the names you recognize as WWE superstars and Divas. They all belong to WWE**.

 _Correction Officers_

After his encounter with Inmate Graham, Roman decided to go sit in the office and watch them from there for a while. He sat with his eyes trained on the inmates, every once in a while he would catch a glimpse of Graham watching him but paid her no attention. He had already made it awkward by continuing to talk to her once he had walked in on her.

"You alright? You look a little pale man," Dean joked coming to sit next him.

"I'm alright, just a little tired." Roman answered him without taking his eyes off the inmates.

"You sure, man? If something is wrong you can tell me, I'm your mentor that's what I'm here for."

Roman sighed a little wanting to tell but he didn't want it to become a big deal or a joke between the other guards. There was suddenly a big burst of noise jolting both Roman and Dean out of their seats going towards the noise. Quickly, they got through the crowd of inmates to find two other inmates rolling around in the floor. After commanding the others who were not involved to go to their bunks and lie face down, the two of them grabbed the two inmates up and separated them as a few other CO came rushing in to help. The other COs took the inmates over to the hole while Dean, Roman and Seth asked around to figure out what happened, one by one they called a few of the inmates into the office.

"Bella, what did you see," Seth asked as he leaned against Dean's chair.

"I saw to women knock into me while they were fighting."

The three of the men collectively sucked their teeth at her sarcasm. Dean eyed her a little as he stood from his seat. Inmate Bella, who was previously standing with her weight shifted to one side, stood straight up seeing Dean approach her.

"Don't be a smartass unless you're ready to take the consequence of it," he warned her, "Now tell me what you saw, Bella?"

"Well since you asked so nicely, CO Ambrose. They were arguing about a book. One girl said the other stole it and the other said she didn't steal it that it was a gift from her mom."

Dean gave her face a soft tap and smiled at her.

"There. Now was that hard, sweets?"

"Yeah, it was actually. So what do I get in exchange for telling you that?" She asked returning his smile.

Seth stepped forward effectively separating Dean and Inmate Bella with a grimace on his face.

"Don't even try extortion, Bella. You better be lucky you don't get a slip for this."

The two of them glowered at each other for a few seconds until Dean tapped Seth's shoulder and stepped away from her.

"Another conversation for another time," he whispered then nodded his head towards the door gesturing for her to leave.

Seth slammed the office door so the inmates couldn't hear their conversation. He turned glaring at Dean and Roman, more so Dean.

"What the hell, Dean? Don't become Randy and Cody."

Dean scoffed clearly offended while Roman sat looking between the two of them trying to stay out of the conversation.

"Seth, you gotta relax. I'm not gonna sleep with her, that's not what she wants. She's not that sort of inmate and I'm not that kind of CO. And I'm offended that you would say so, you know me man."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't sleep with her, Ambrose," Seth then turned his attention to Roman, "You either. No sleeping with the inmates."

Roman stood from his chair, now as offended as Dean was, staring at Seth. He didn't take his eyes off of Seth wanting to intimidate him.

"You don't know me so don't assume you know what I would do. I'm here to do a job and having sex with any of them is not a part of it. Got it?"

Seth held his hands up surrendering, Dean stood off to the side of them with a wide smile and Roman kept his eyes on Seth until he was sure he got the message.

"Calm down, big guy. It was a general statement. I don't know you but you seem cool. I just want to make sure you don't put your career in jeopardy like Randy, Cody and a few other are.

 _Light Out_

Roman walked around the unit making sure all of the inmates were accounted for and in their bunks. He then went through to the bathroom area to make sure no one was hiding in there. He heard sniffles coming from one of the shower stalls and went to check it even though he didn't really want to.

He pulled the curtain back revealing Inmate Graham to him in his mind he remembered seeing her in her bed but that must've just been the blanket and things under it. He made a mental note to write her a slip after he figured out what was wrong.

"What goes on, Graham?" He asked softer than usual.

She wiped her nose with her sleeve the looked at it realizing what she had done and groaned. He stepped into the shower, closed the curtain and bent down to where she was sitting.

"I don't want to be here. It's so much to remember. I thought it was the inmates I needed to be worried about but it's the officers," she looked quickly at him, "No offense."

He held his hand up to her. "None taken but you did whatever you did to get yourself here and you have to take your punishment, Graham. If anyone officers are bothering you then say something, I'll help you fill out a report. Alright?"

She wiped her face and smiled at him.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I'm a nice guy, Graham. I'm here to make sure you're safe and taken care of."

Roman spoke honestly with her; he felt no need to lie to her. It was his job to protect her along with the other inmates and his co-workers to an extent.

A silence fell between the two of them. Roman looked around the tiny shower stall to make sure there wasn't any other inmates waiting to attack him to start some sort of revolt. He laughed a little to himself and pushed the thought from his head just as he felt a small hand touch his arm. He looked back to Inmate Graham acknowledging her.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked with a small smile on her tear stained face.

He smiled back at her starting to feel a little uncomfortable with her question even though he knew she was trying to joke around with him to lighten her own mood.

"I don't think you should be asking me that," he told her standing back up to his regular height, "Come on, Graham. Back to bed for you."

She stood with a bit of his help then the two exited the stall walking side by side in silence to her bed where Brie lied in a deep sleep. He waited for her to step into her space before he spoke to her again.

"If you asked me that and we were under different circumstances then the answer would be yes."\He told her quietly then left the dorm I search of his mentor Dean and Seth.

 **What do you guys think of Brie asking for something in return? What do you think she wants? How about Seth? Is he over compensating or does he take his job just that serious? Roman thinks Graham is cute so what does that mean for his statement to Seth? Was he saving face or did he really mean it? Does Graham even care if he thinks she's cute or not? THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the names you recognize as WWE superstars and Divas. They all belong to WWE**.

 _Corrections Officers_

"Did you handle things with Fox, Wade?"

"What are you talking about, Ziggler?"

CO Wade Barrett, five year vet and Dolph Ziggler, three year vet sat in the tower above the recreation yard making sure no fights broke out and none of the inmates escaped or attempted to.

"You know what I'm talking about. We all remember you and Fox dating before she came to prison then she got her transfer here," Dolph explained staring out the tower's large windows. "I've seen the way you look at her."

"There's nothing there. We didn't work out before, it's over."

Dolph held his hands up defensively with a slight laugh at Wade's tone.

"Look man whether you think it's something here or not, all I'm saying is talk to her. There's no harm in that. And you might wanna do it quickly, I hear Randy is on the prowl again since that redhead is getting out next week."

The pair sat quietly after Dolph's admission staring out at the inmates.

Wade would be lying if he said that what Dolph said didn't bother him. Alicia and him had been over for almost four years, he thought of rekindling their relationship but then he found out she had gotten arrested for domestic abuse. Apparently her boyfriend at the time and her had gotten into a big fight and she hit him with everything but the kitchen sink. His curiosity got the best of Wade; he went looking for her file to see the extent of the guy's injuries since Alicia was sentenced to ten years. He found pictures of the guy's face which was busted up and the other bruises on his body. After seeing his broken eye socket, busted lip, and nose Wade knew he couldn't talk to her again. He loved her but he didn't know if that was something she would do to him.

The whistle blew for the inmates to head back into the facility and Dolph waited around for all of the inmates to go in and Wade went down to help get them back in quicker. As he stood by the door checking them all, Dean and Roman were passing him walking towards the kitchen to see about the inmates in there.

"So you think she's cute, man? Look just wait until she gets out then think she's cute."

Dean didn't want Roman to become Randy or Cody. He thought much more of Roman, he wasn't like them. He was a good guy

"I never said that I was gonna have sex with her, Dean. She asked a question and I gave her an answer that's it. You don't have to worry about it," Roman assured him.

Roman didn't like to be doubted but listening to the stories about the offices he could see why they doubt him.

"Alright, just don't. You look like a lover and all that so no falling in love with her either," he joked. They both laughed loudly with each other as they entered the kitchen.

Roman stood at the door watching while Dean went around checking everything. Inmate Bella stopped in front of him with her arms folded across her chest, apron tied around her and hair net.

"Can I help you, Bella?" He asked her with a slight grin.

"Stop calling me Bella and call m Brie, there's two of us and it's just plain annoying, Ambrose."

"You might want to cut back on the attitude, especially if you want to hear the news I've got you."

Her attitude visibly changed, she went from annoyed to anxious and he could tell. Before he told her anything he ordered the other inmates to go back to what they were doing and to mind their own business unless they wanted to go to the hole.

"I talked to a few people and I was able to get in contact with your husband." Dean saw her start to get excited and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her back down. "They're allowing him in but you gotta know he isn't coming with all good news."

Her shoulders slumped a bit showing the anxiousness in her eyes but nodded anyway turning away going back to prepping the food. Dean left her alone heading back over to Roman, nodding at the doorway.

"Like I was saying earlier, bro. Keep it as professional as you can, I get it she's attractive but wait," Dean stopped walking to loo Roman in the eyes, "Do you even know what she's in here for?"

"Well, no but it doesn't matter. I just said she was cute, I don't want to marry her or anything."

"Doesn't matter what your mouth is saying I'm a good reader of people. You think she's cute, you want her in a different way."

Roman shakes his head, laughing a little to himself trying to figure out how the conversation got here. It was starting to get on his nerves to say the least.

"I've been working all of three days, Dean. You don't know me well enough to know whether or not I would sleep with her or like her. And I don't know her enough to decide if I want to have sex with her, date her after she gets out or marry her. Alright?" Roman gave Dean the same glare he had given Seth the day earlier but Dean didn't cower like Seth did. He grinned with his brows raised.

"Look at me, man. We're the same I can tell already, we're two stand up guys. We're real," he explained hitting his chest playfully, "We're gonna be brothers before the months over, I know it."

Roman sighed not able to form rebuttal. Him being paired Dean was a good thing; he could actually see and agree with everything Dean had just said. Plus, he was pretty cool to hang out with.

"And you say that to say what, Dean?" He asked as they continued their walk.

"I say it to say that you have an attraction to this girl even if she is an inmate. I can see that you're not like Orton, you have a heart. And," he paused as a few inmates passed them, "If you feel that way, whether you want to admit it or not, I'm here to help you out with whatever you need."

Roman smiled a little feeling the beginning of what he was sure was going to be the start of their brotherhood. He stuck his fist out for Dean to bump, which he did, then tuned it up with only his thumb and pinky out.

"Wait? Is that like out handshake?" Dean asked excitedly hopping from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, yeah it is."

Roman liked how Dean seemed to light up about the handshake and that confirmed their relationship in his mind.

"That's awesome, man."

"You're my _uce_ ," he explained nonchalantly.

"What's that?" Dean asked with a confused face.

" _Uce_ means brother. You're my brother, Dean. Family is a big thing for me."

Dean nods along not wanting to discuss his sorted exposure to family. He's calm on the outside now but ecstatic on the inside to have a brother.

"Tonight during lights out, I got a plan."

Roman groaned inwardly but planned on going along with him anyway.

 _Lights Out_

Roman sat in the inmates' salon waiting for Dean to come back from his plan, whatever it is. He fiddled around with his walkie talkie while he waited, resisting the urge to call for Dean but he knew that would only alert the other officers on night duty. As he pushed the thought to the back of his mind Dean came walking into the salon with a sleepy Inmate Graham with him. She looked extremely confused, Roman couldn't blame her he was confused, too.

"Talk and get to know one another, Uce. I'll be back in an hour that should be enough time. If not there's always tomorrow."

Dean closed the door behind him and both Roman and Graham could hear the door locking. The two of them watched each other awkwardly. Roman pointed to the salon chair next to him for her to sit in.

"Is there a reason I'm here? Please don't rape me," she fumbled her words as she sat in the chair.

"No, God, no. I'm not gonna rape you, Graham. Christ." He let out an exasperated sigh running his hands over his ponytail.

"Sorry, I've just been hearing really bad stories all day and the way he woke me up is how most of them started," she explained quietly, "Please call me Charleigh. At least for right now."

"I've heard my share of the stories to so I get it, Charleigh. I'll be sure to let Dean know not to do that again."

"Dean," she asked confused.

"Ambrose. But can I ask you something?"

She shrugged, telling him that in the predicament that she's in he had all the control.

"That's not true, if you don't want to then you don't have to, it's as simple as that," he rubbed his hands together a bit trying to gather his words.

"Spit it out, I'm kind of tired."

"Well, I'll just ask. What are you here for?"

Her head hung a bit hearing his question. He could tell she doesn't like that question but what inmate would.

"Kidnapping and false imprisonment. It was a mistake, a big, stupid mistake."

Roman sat speechless, she was all of five feet tall who is she imprisoning and why. His thoughts ran wild.

"You clearly were found guilty so tell me about it."

She sighed a little; Roman could visibly see her shaking. He sat back prepared to hear her recount her crime, hopefully it was the truth.

"It was in every sense a prank gone wrong," she started with her eyes glued to the wall behind Roman's head.

 **Is Wade scared of Foxxy beating him the way she beat her ex? Or is he scared he may actually still have real feelings for her still? Dean and Roman starting their bromance. Will it include Seth? Dean getting Charleigh so she and Roman can talk. What will come of their talk? We know that Roman is attracted to her but is she attracted to him?**

 **There's one guard left and one inmate. Who do you guys think it is? Whoever guesses correctly will have their character or a diva/superstar (current) of their choice added as a cameo popping in and out.**

 **ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the names you recognize as WWE superstars and Divas. They all belong to WWE**.

 _Corrections Officers_

"Hey man," Seth called out to Roman, "Can we uh talk?"

Roman eyed him a little before nodding his head, then walking away from the inmates working on the light fixture in the hallway.

"I just wanted to tell you that I didn't mean anything about what I said. It's just that I spend a lot of time covering up Randy's shenanigans and it gets to me."

Roman nodded understanding what he was saying, Randy made it hard to actually believe what other officers tell them. Just after two weeks of working there he had walked in on Randy having sex with at least three different inmates and then he had to act like he saw nothing which was hard for him.

"I get it, Seth. Just don't say anything else like that to me. I hate it just as much as you do."

Seth nodded taking a second to glance around and check on the inmates working. Randy and Dean had ended up being called away to assist with moving some inmates to a different side so Roman ended up with Seth until they were back.

"How old are you man?"

The question caught Roman a bit off guard, he laughed a little but answered nonetheless.

"I'm 29. What about you?"

"I'm 28, not too much younger than you, big guy," he joked patting him on the back.

"Yeah, you and Dean are the same age then," Roman nodded looking over at Seth. "How long have you been working here?"

"A month shy of my first year. So uh Ambrose told me that you and him are pretty cool like hang out and stuff."

Roman laughed, he knew it was something that Seth remind him of. The way he acted, the way he spoke.

"Yeah, we do. What of it?"

Seth started to play with a piece of lint off of his shirt avoiding the question a bit.

"Well, I don't really do anything after work or on my off days and Ambrose says you guys have a good time and all," he paused to roll his eyes, "Which I don't know how you have a good time with just him, he doesn't even know how the internet works."

A wide grin slowly appeared on Roman's face making Seth frown. He wanted to know why in the world Roman was smiling.

"You can hang with us," Roman paused watching Seth's eyes light up. "Baby brother," he added in a baby voice.

"Wait! No! Don't call me that!"

The inmates working in the light fixture stopped what they were doing to stare at Seth and Roman before Seth rudely ordered them to get back to their work and mind their business. Roman continued with his taunt on Seth frustrating the younger man even further but deep down he secretly liked the teasing he never had that growing up.

"What's the matter, baby brother?" Roman teased more pinching his cheeks. Seth snatched away just as Inmate Graham walked by with a newer inmate. Graham looked between the two of them noticing the smirk on Roman's face.

Roman smiled at her, he hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her since she told him about the prank her and her friends did on some girl that one of her friend's boyfriend was sleeping with.

"Good afternoon, CO Reigns, CO Rollins," she greeted them politely.

Seth, who was still upset about Roman pinching his cheeks, frowned a little in response but still spoke to her.

"What can I do for you, Graham," Roman asked.

"Well, Kaitlyn, I mean Inmate Vaughn, has to meet with the counselor but doesn't know where it is and neither do I," she looked back at the girl with brown and blonde hair then back at Roman and Seth, "So could one of you show her where the counselor's office is? Please."

"What do you say, baby brother? You know where that's at, you can do it," Roman slightly teased. Seth glared then told her to follow him leaving Graham and Roman in the hallway along with the working inmates. "I think that's it for today, ladies. Go on and check your tools back in then get ready for dinner," he yelled out dismissing the inmates. Graham raised her brow at him then turned to walk away presumably heading back to her dorm but he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Come with me," he whispered.

Quietly, she followed him through the halls to the prison auditorium. It was mostly used for their plays and occasionally where they held church service for different religions. He pulled her in, locked the door behind them then led her down to the stage.

"Is there something I can help you with, Officer Reigns," she asked cheekily.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not ignoring you or anything, Charleigh. We've just had a lot of work to do that's why there have been different CO's in your dorm and what not."

He explained to her as they both hopped up onto the stage putting a bit of space between them.

"It's okay, I've been a little preoccupied myself, ya know with prison life," she joked, "You wouldn't believe the things that go on."

Roman smiled as he listened to her go on making joked about her prison life. He didn't want to admit it but Dean was right he did have a thing for Charleigh mostly because he knew how inappropriate it was. She touched his hand bringing him back from his thoughts.

"You're not listening to me, Officer." She teased.

He looked down at her hand briefly with a tight smile.

"No, I was thinking about this girl I met at the bar last night," he told her hoping she would understand that he was joking. She raised her brows in shock as a laugh escaped her lips. "Well, was she cute?" She asked going along with him. He nodded giving her a duck lip face. "I guess you kissed her then." She pouted folding her arms across her chest. He laughed enjoying the conversation. "It was like a two second peck nothing more." "I don't care, you kissed another girl and you knew I was at home waiting on you," she feigned sadness, "I just can't believe you, Roman. How could you?" Roman pulled her closer to him and put his right arm around her waist keeping her in place. "It was nothing, Charleigh. If you want I could show you," he said grabbing her face. She laughed as he inched his face closer to her pushing his lips against hers then quickly pulled back. "See, that was nothing." She fell out laughing again trying to get out of his grasp. "I don't care you still kissed her. You're unbelievable." Roman held onto her laughing along with her. "See, a real kiss is something like this." He told her quickly grabbing her face pushing his lips against hers once again, this time though he didn't pull away. As the kiss deepened her hands went to grab his, still laughing into the kiss. Roman pulled away with an amused look on his face.

"You are something else, Reigns. " She joked wiping the corners of her mouth.

"Call me Roman, you calling me by my last name makes it a little awkward." He admitted truthfully. She nodded along with him, a smile still on her face. Roman bumped her shoulder a bit. "How was the kiss?"

"It was okay, I guess. A little inappropriate though," she joked.

"You're right. It shouldn't happen again," he told her firmly, "No matter how much you or I want it to."

She nodded agreeing with him. "That's right because kissing leads to other things that are much more inappropriate."

"Yeah and neither of us wants that. No matter how great that much more sounds."

There was a silence between the two of them, they stared into each other's eyes before launching themselves at each other. Roman pulled Charleigh into his lap as they kissed, pushing her down onto his slightly erect member eliciting a small moan from her.

"Told you that you wanted to have sex with her, bro but I also told you not here."

Charleigh jumped out of Roman's lap startled to see Dean and Seth standing in the aisle behind them smirking. Roman grabbed her before she could run off.

"It's alright, Charleigh. Just wait," he told her quietly.

"Didn't we both just have this conversation with you? No sex as long as she's an inmate, Uce." Dean wore a Cheshire grin that Roman could just slap off.

"We weren't having sex, Dean. We were talking."

Seth through up his hands still glaring at Roman, he wasn't upset because of Roman was doing for Dean had told him what was going on between them as they we walking to find the two of them. He was upset because Roman hadn't told him, they had just become friends but he still could have told him.

"Your dick is saying otherwise, _big brother,_ " Seth spoke in a snarky tone.

Roman looked down and covered his erection with his hands. Charleigh giggled seeing him like that. Dean and Seth continued to make jokes at Roman's expense until a deep voice ripped through the auditorium catching their attention. They all relaxed when they realized it was only Randy.

"I wasn't invited to party. What kind of way is that to treat a friend?"

"Not a party, Randy, she was just looking for something she lost is all," Seth told him. Roman liked that he stood up for him but he knew Seth wasn't gonna leave this alone once Randy was gone.

"Guys, I've been doing this for a long time. Way before any of you were here," Randy eyed them all suspiciously before continuing with his point, "I know something else is going on. Roman, you breaking her in?"

"No!"

All three men put their eyes on the only female in the room. She snatched away from Roman, he could see that she was offended which he didn't want.

"Is that what you're trying to do? Make me your prison wife, Roman?" She asked. He tried to move closer to her but she wanted no parts of him. "Don't, just don't." She ran out and Roman wanted to chase after her but he realized then that he couldn't. If someone saw it they would get involved and she would get in trouble which he didn't want.

"If you want, I could talk to her for you. Let her know how this works," Randy offered. Roman wanted to attack him but he also wanted his job.

"Randy, we know what that means. You're gonna sweet talk her then fuck her then put her off to the side ruining her for Roman."

"I'm offended that you think so little of me, Dean. I thought we were better than that." Randy laughed, he knew Dean was right but that doesn't mean he would admit it. Seeing Roman squirm was slightly entertaining. He didn't want Charleigh; he could just see that Roman had started to fall for her. He wanted to show Roman that he shouldn't fall for these women here. They only want you for what you can do for them, he learned that lesson the hard way years ago.

"Randy, leave it alone. There's nothing going on between them," Seth assured him.

Randy nodded, he didn't believe them but he would just keep a closer eye on the two of them until he could without a doubt prove it. He would leave it alone for now though, he had to go find his next prison wife. He left them without another word on his own quest.

No longer having the issue with his erection he brought his hands up to his face, running them down in face in frustration.

"He does really like her," Seth blurted out as if it was an epiphany.

Roman gave him a 'you think' look before shaking his head and moving his eyes back to the floor.

"Don't worry, Uce. Seth and I have your back, we'll help you fix this," He paused as Roman looked hopefully at him, "But you have to promise that if you're gonna have sex with her be a bit more secretive about it and less spontaneous. That's how you get caught."

"I'll only help if he stops with the teasing and baby talk."

Dean looked between his two friends confused.

"He's our baby brother, Dean. He doesn't like that I call him that but he shouldn't act like one," Roman grabbed Seth's cheeks again as if he was a baby, "You're just my little brother, Seth. You're my baby."

 **If anyone saw the comic con discussion Roman did then they know that I got the baby brother thing from there. I thought it would be cute to add that as the way they became friends because I thought it was cute that Roman actually does address him that way.**

 **Anyway … Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Their first kiss and first fight in the same chapter (reminds me of a certain someone who had their debut match and retirement match in the same night lol) … And Randy having that inmate sort of break his heart … what do you guys think?**

 **And I received a comment about too many storylines being involved and that getting confused(I think that's what it said if I'm wrong I'm sorry lol) I get that. But there is one main storyline and a few (3/4) minor storylines and they all will be explained, separated and integrated as needed. Promise you'll always know what's going on and if you get lost feel free to PM or Kik me it's the same name as my username here**


	6. Chapter 6

_*****I do not own any names that you recognize as WWE Superstars. I only own the OCs.**_

Chapter Six

 _Inmates_

Charleigh had spent the last week ignoring Reigns, Ambrose, Rollins and Orton. After what she heard Orton say she realized she had no business with them. She barely talked to the friends she had made. At work she made small talk, the same at lunch, the only one who could get her to say anything was her bunkmate, Brie. Brie sympathized with the poor girl.

She walked through the halls enjoying being off from work early. Charleigh decided to go by the tv room to see if they were watching anything good, even if they weren't she would stay anyway because that was the one place she knew the CO's she was avoiding wouldn't be there.

"Hey there stranger," Brie called out as she entered the room.

She waved sitting at the table with her bunkmate, Nikki and Foxxy. The TV was on Catfish, a show she loved on the outside.

"Are you alright? You haven't been talking much during work," Nikki pointed out glancing in Charleigh's direction.

"A lot on my mind. My mom is in one of her moods and it's gotten to me."

Nikki and Foxy nodded at her leaving the subject alone. Brie, on the other hand, was staring a hole into her face. Charleigh shook her head asking her not to say anything, she didn't need a lot of people in her business. One was enough.

"Everybody up and into the hallway," CO Barrett ordered cutting the television off.

The girls sucked their teeth not wanting to be bothered and for having their free time interrupted. Charleigh filed out of the room with Brie by her side, the two walked shoulder to shoulder. They were met with the other ladies face first in the wall throughout the hallway. Giving each other quizzical looks they went to find their own piece of wall to avoid getting shots.

"I know you all are wondering why we pulled you out into the hall," Orton yelled as he walked down the hallway. "Though it's none of your business because we do what we want, I'll tell you anyway."

A shiver ran through Charleigh's body, she didn't want to be anywhere near him and she and been successful up until this point.

"We got word of some contraband being carried around and me and my boys," Orton paused hearing Hart clear her throat. "And girl want to find it. I want two lines and file forward when I tell you to."

"Oh and remember, ladies," Rhodes injected, "Grab for your ankles and cough as hard as you can."

By this time Charleigh and Brie had turned, now standing one behind the other, waiting to get to the front. Looking around the ladies in front of her, Charleigh tried to see how they were doing two lines if Hart is the only female guard.

"This is crap. I bet there isn't even contraband," Brie whispered leaning back to Charleigh.

"You think so?"

"They use this excuse to be pervs as if standing in the bathroom while we shower isn't enough." Brie scoffed turning to move up in the line.

Charleigh waited for Brie to come out so she could get the search over with. None of the inmates knew which officers were in which room. They tried to gauge the emotions as inmates before them left the room. Barrett stood in front of Foxy, who was in the line opposite of Charleigh, staring down at his past love. He gave her a smile then whispered that she would be fine. Rhodes stood in front of Charleigh barely acknowledging her. She thought to ask who was inside the room but the door swung open revealing a bothered Brie. She tried pass a comment off to Charleigh but Rhodes wouldn't allow it. He shoved Brie from the doorway then pushed Charleigh inside it.

"Have fun," he whispered sinfully.

Slowly, Charleigh crept around the privacy curtain that shielded outsiders from seeing inside. When she pulled it back she was face to face with Orton and Reigns. Stopping in her tracks, she thought about turning right back around.

"Well isn't this a treat." Orton grabbed Charleigh roughly by her upper arm pulling her further into the area.

She stared at the floor not wanting to meet the gaze of either man. She felt slightly horrible for ignoring Reigns, somewhere inside her she knew he meant well. Orton just scared her, he was someone she did not want to be around.

"Don't keep us too long, Graham, we have others to check."

She shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't want to. I want Hart to do it, not you two."

"If you won't take it off, I will. I am not a patient man, Graham."

When Charleigh finally looked up, Orton was smirking at her and Reigns was giving her a sorrowful look. Figuring she had no choice she started to slowly remove her clothes starting with her slides, pants then moved to her top with shaky hands.

"Awe, look, Reigns. I think she's nervous," Orton cooed sadistically. "Don't worry that's what we're here for."

Charleigh stood before the officers naked as the day she was born. She used her left arm to cover her breast as best she could and the right to cover the apex of her thighs. She wasn't hiding as much from Reigns because he had seen her naked on accident last week. While Charleigh stared at the wall behind the two men, Reigns looked at Orton with a glare, who was staring at Charleigh like she was prey. He circled her coming to stop behind her, grabbing her arms away from her body.

"Arms out, Graham. If you move them, I'll take that as a sign of aggression and you won't like what happens. Got it?"

She nodded unable to speak feeling his hands on her stomach.

"I asked you a question, inmate. Answer me."

"Yes," she spoke above a whisper.

"Yes, what?" He asked kicking her feet apart.

"Ye-yes, sir."

Unable to control it, tears spilled from her eyes and her body shook. Charleigh closed her eyes tightly wanting to push him off of me. She looked to Reigns for some type of help.

"Get on with the search and leave her alone, Orton."

"Oh, come on. The fun is just starting," he cackled grabbing her breasts, "You should definitely feel these. Best decision I ever made."

"Hands off!" Reigns barked louder than he wanted.

"I think he's getting jealous, Graham. It's a shame I can't keep you to myself," he spoke into her ear allowing his hands to run down the sides of her body. She cried harder feeling every bit of taken advantage of. The want to vomit washed over her multiple times.

Orton positioned himself behind her, hands on her hips encouraging her to bend over. "Grab for your ankles, inmate." Reluctantly, she obliged seeing his legs between hers. Her ponytail swung forward along with her. Orton held his hand at her back then turned so her back side and everything else was exposed to not only Orton but Reigns. Orton stepped back, from what she could see through her legs. "Nice sight, huh? I think it's the best one yet."

Orton ran his hand along her right butt cheek, closest to Reigns, then down her leg and back up. Charleigh's body jerked feeling Orton's fingers near her entrance.

"Enough, Orton! Leave her alone!"

Orton withdrew his hand, turning his attention to Reigns with a smug smile. "I am your superior, you do not give me orders. Either shut your mouth or I will bury your ass with the warden. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Reigns mumbled.

"Now where were we, Graham?" He asked placing his fingers in their previous spot this time pushing into her causing her body to jerk again from the intrusion. "Cough, inmate." She did wanting to get it over with, trying to hold her tears in. Orton pushed deeper then ordered her to repeat the action. "That's a good girl. I think she likes it, Reigns." A few more coughs and Orton's probing was over. Charleigh pulled her underwear and pants up on her body as she straightened up her back still facing the officers. As she reached for her bra Randy grabbed it and handed it to her with a smirk. "Next time, Graham," he whispered before leaving the room.

Now dressed Charleigh stood crying silently not wanting to move a muscle. The strip search she got when she arrived was a walk in the park compared to this one. It was uncomfortable and degrading.

"I'm sorry, Charleigh. I tried, I'm sorry about everything."

Reigns tried to touch her only to have her recoil from him. She turned to face him, tears running down her face, eyes and nose redder than Rudolph. Again, he reached to hug her ignoring her trying to fight him off. Eventually she stopped allowing him to hold her for a few seconds.

Hart's voice rang out inside the room. "Everything okay?" Hart pushed the curtain back with a worried expression. Charleigh moved away from Reigns going over to Hart, feeling more comfortable with her. "Are you okay," she asked quietly. Charleigh nodded then asked if it was okay for her to leave.

Leaving the room, she made eye contact with Orton, who she guessed was waiting to go back into the room. He smiled then brought the hand he had used to violate her to his face then inhaled deeply. She rushed back to her unit, going straight for her bed ignoring any inmate who called out to her. Once in her bed, she pulled knees to her chest, resting her head on them to disguise her tears.

Brie watched her wanting to ask what was wrong but she didn't have any time before her shift in the kitchen to fix lunch. With a kiss on Charleigh's head, Brie left.

 _Correction Officers_

After the strip searches were done, Roman left Randy with his protégé, Cody to find Dean or Seth. He wanted to rip into Randy but he knew he would lose his job for it, he needed other options. Seeing Charleigh as vulnerable as she was bothered him way more than it he would admit to Randy.

Dean spotted Roman standing against a wall playing with his watch as he walked with Seth. He alerted Seth before heading towards the older man.

"You look like someone killed your puppy, Reigns." Dean joked hitting his chest.

Roman brought his face up looking both of his brother in the eyes individually allowing them to see his anguish.

"Whoa. Did someone step on your puppy," Seth asked concerned.

"Those fucking strip searches. Orton took it too far, man."

Dean and Seth shared a confused look then looked back to Roman. "Uh, what search? No one told me or Seth about that."

"Orton said the Warden told them to do it. It bothered me the whole time I had to stand there and watch him do them," Roman explained now walking between the other men. "I thought Charleigh was in Hart's line but she was in ours."

"Fuck," Dean and Seth hissed simultaneously.

"He touched her and I couldn't do shit but watch. It tore her up, she was crying and shaking," he sighed harshly, "And she still won't talk to me."

"Dude, calm down. Breathe. Randy's shift is over in another hour, once he's gone I'll get her for you during lights out." Dean suggested as if it was the right thing to do.

"Were you not listening to him, Dean? If you get her up out of her sleep, she is gonna freak out."

"Then what do you suggest, smarty?"

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean then turned his attention to Roman as the three of them approached the cafeteria. He wanted to help Roman, not make things worse.

"I usually ride along with the driver who take the laundry but she got thrown into segregation yesterday."

"Okay and, blondie?" Roman held his hand up to Dean so Seth could finish. "Go on, Seth."

"Thank you," he bit out, "Warden told me to pick an inmate to take over. I'll just let Graham know that she's got double duty. You can take her so you guys can talk."

"Isn't it like a ten-minute drive?" Dean asked cutting in again.

The trio stood near the archway of the cafeteria waiting for a group to enter before finishing their conversation.

"It's actually an hour going and coming, it takes two to check the stuff in and out."

After Roman agreed to the plan, Seth left them to put in the paperwork leaving the other two to their cafeteria watch. While the other inmates were gone from Unit B, Randy spotted Graham sitting on her bed. Her head was down so she wouldn't see him coming.

"Just wanted to see you before I left for the weekend."

"Don't touch me," she whispered looking him in his eyes.

Randy smirked as he walked away from her thinking of more ways to get to her and especially Roman. Until he found someone to preoccupy his time they would do.


	7. Chapter 7

_******I do not own any names that you recognize as WWE Superstars. I only own the OCs.**_

Chapter Seven

 _Inmates_

Charleigh decided to skip lunch, she had no desire to eat or socialize. In all honesty, all she wanted to do is stay in her bed, work and then get back in her bed. She was thankful none of the other inmates or officers that lingered in her unit bothered her.

"You should go get some food, Graham." CO Hart suggested standing beside her bed.

"Not hungry. I'll eat later," Charleigh mumbled still hiding her face.

"Sweetie, you've got to eat and don't worry about Orton. He's gone, he won't bother you."

"What happens when he comes back tomorrow," she asked now lifting her head. "And the next day and the day after that?"

Hart sighed loudly, taking the chance to sit beside Charleigh on the bed. She wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulders allowing her to rest her head on Hart's shoulder. No matter how hard Charleigh tried to stop her tears from falling, they had begun to fall anyway. She could not contain them.

"I'll try my best to keep Orton away from you. I'm here for his shift so it shouldn't be hard," she whispered, "Just know that you've got to be careful. He's as sneaky as they come, Graham. I've gotta go but you will be alright tonight. Right?"

Without waiting for Charleigh's answer, she got up from the bed so that she could clock out and end her shift for the day.

"Graham!"

Charleigh jumped up from her bed to find that it was CO Rollins. He stood at the doors of the unit with his hands on his hips waiting for Charleigh to approach him. She did so very slowly, she knew he wasn't like Orton but she still had her guard up.

"Yes sir," she said holding her head down. She heard Rollins huff loudly and her heart started to thump in her chest. She feared that she had upset him. "I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"What? For what? Why are sorry, Graham?" He asked in a much softer tone than usual.

"For whatever I did. I didn't mean to upset you," she answered still staring at the floor. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry."

 _Correction Officers_

"Look," he sighed lifting her head, "I'm not upset, I'm not gonna hurt you and you've done nothing wrong. Alright?"

"Alright. Do you want me to go eat?" She asked softly.

"Not if you don't want to, Graham. I just wanted to tell you that you're gonna be driving the laundry truck tonight and from now on."

"Um, but where is it going? We've got a laundry room." She asked playing with her fingers.

Seth stared at her trying to calm his nerves. Ordinarily an inmate asking these many questions would end up in him writing them slips and nixing the entire thing. But she is his brother's girl, or would be girl, so he would be nice to her.

He told her that they would be leaving after dinner then left to the cafeteria to find his brothers.

"It's all set up. She'll be ready to go," he told Dean and Roman with a proud, smug smile.

"Does she know that lover boy here is the one going with her?"

"No Dean," Seth scoffed, "She isn't talking to him, she doesn't want to hear that. Plus, the girl could barely look me in the eye. She was begging me not to hurt her for goodness sake."

"Was she still crying, Seth?" Roman asked finally speaking up.

"I didn't see tears but her face was red though. So probably," Seth waved his hand in front of him, "Anyway, you and her have at the max five hours to be back here. Use your time wisely."

"So after you drop the laundry, take her somewhere and talk."

Seth nodded agreeing with Dean. "Me and the other inmate used to stop for food or the gas station. No one thinks twice about it. Just don't take her to a hotel."

Roman didn't say anything else, the wheels in his head started to turn about their time together. He had to plan everything out so that their time was useful. He already had an idea of where he wanted to take her.

Seth is called away on the radio, tossed Roman the keys to the truck before he left. Dean and Roman made small talk with each other until Brie approached them in her hairnet and apron with a worried expression.

"What can we do for ya, Brie?" Dean asked looking down at her.

"What did Orton do to Charleigh? She didn't come eat and when I left her she was a mess," Brie folded her arms across her chest, "What happened?"

Her eyes were on Roman more so than Dean as she waited for an answer.

"He overstepped during the search. She's upset," Roman told her looking around the cafeteria.

Brie's face hardened hearing his answer. She didn't like it because she knew what that meant. "You let him do that to her, Reigns? You stood there and watched while he violated her?"

"It was out of my hands, Bella. There was nothing I could do."

"Nothing you could do? You could have stopped him. She didn't deserve that."

Looking over at Roman, Dean saw that her words were weighing heavy on him and decided to speak up. The look in his face was one of defeat and Dean would be damned if he let anyone beat up on his brother.

"That's enough, Brie. Walk away now or that little visit I set up for you is gone," Dean said through his teeth, "You don't get to question us, you know how this all works and you know when our hands are tied."

Brie's face softened looking between the two officers, Dean glared at her a little longer before to pat Roman's shoulder. She finally saw the look of defeat on his face. It hurt her to see him look that way.

She dropped her arms, trying to be less aggressive with them. "I just hate to see her hurt. She doesn't deserve that shit from him."

"We know, Brie. We got it. Alright? Didn't I take care of that little thing last year?" Dean asked as Roman watched not really sure what to say. Brie nodded and moved along.

Dean didn't blame her for feeling the way she felt because hell he felt the exact same way. He was angry with Orton for doing what he did to the poor girl. Just because she's in prison doesn't mean she deserves to be treated like anything less than the human being, the woman she is.

As dinner was ending, Seth got Charleigh from her bed since she had skipped out on that meal as well. He walked beside her with his hands behind his back as he led her to the back door where the trucks and vans were.

"Go on and get on the driver side. I'll be right there. Alright?"

Seth didn't wait for her answer, he left her to check the hall for Roman. He spotted him leaning against the wall, listening to Dean talk. Seth rushed over slightly pushing Dean out of the way.

"Dude, you guys have got to go. She's in the truck waiting," he whispered.

"Cool your jets, Blondie. I'm just givin' a little pep talk is all."

"I'll see you guys when I get back," Roman told his brothers, extending his fist for a bump from each of them.

Roman climbed into the truck, seemingly startling Charleigh. She held her hand to her chest until she had calmed down. He thought to reach out to her but decided against it. She may not want to be touched still. He passed her the keys and told her to go on and pull out.

He waited until they were off prison grounds to start a conversation.

"I know I said it earlier but I'm sorry. I thought you were in the other line and I couldn't stop him. If I had said anything then you would be stuck with him and I would be stuck in another area of the prison."

"It's not your fault. I just … it was a lot to handle. I've never had to deal with anything like that," she said as she drove through the pretty much decent streets.

"He's an asshole. If I could, I'd make sure he never touches you again. Or any other inmate for that matter."

"There are things we will never be able to change. We just have to live accordingly." She told him glancing in his direction. "When I was a little girl there was this boy, he bullied me and pusher me around all the time. There was nothing that anyone could really do though so I had to find alternative ways to deal with him until we went to different schools."

"Why couldn't anyone do anything," Roman asked adjusting in his seat.

She asked him for the rest of the directions before answering his question, She didn't want them getting lost because they were talking. "He was the superintendent's son so no matter what he did, he didn't get in trouble. His dad would call in favors or just sweep it under the rug with some lame punishment that he didn't even have to do."

"That's messed up."

"Yeah but it was my life for three years," Charleigh shrugged, "Just like this is my life for the next four to eight years."

After they unloaded the truck amd checked it in they were back on the road but with a different destination. Roman didn't tell her where exactly they were going, he just belted out directions. This time around the two of them were much more comfortable with each other. Roman had cut the radio on leading to the two of them singing along to the songs they knew and some they didn't.

Charleigh realized they were in a residential area and looked to him for answers.

"We don't have to be back for another three hours so I figured we could stop at my house to relax a little," he explained pointing out his house to her. "I'm not bringing you here to do anything to you, you're here to relax. Okay?"

Roman allowed her to pull into his garage so his neighbors wouldn't see the truck. Once they were inside he gave her a tour of his one-story house, showing her the main points she would need. Kitchen, living room and bathroom.

"I'm gonna go get a quick nap. You can watch tv and get some food since you only ate breakfast today," he told her as she sat on his sofa, "Come get me if you need anything."

"How do you know I won't leave while you're back there?" She asked smiling up at him.

He smirked at her question starting to undo his work belt. "You don't want to be there as it is. You escape then you'll get more time, I'll lose my job and then you and I both will be without each other."

Roman left her to her own devices while he slipped off to his room to lie down. He stripped himself of his uniform leaving him in nothing but his boxer. He threw his covers back to climb up under them.

 _Inmates_

Charleigh flipped through channels trying to find something to watch. She settled on Family Guy before getting comfortable. She slid her toms off her feet then tucked her legs under her. For some reason, she felt comfortable in his house, like she had been in it many times before.

She found herself staring at the clock more than the television. She wanted to spend her time out doing something else, not watching a show she could very well see in prison. Getting up from the sofa she walked down his long hallway, admiring the pictures he had on his walls.

Charleigh figured he should be sleep by now, so instead of knocking she slipped quietly into the room. She gasped seeing his bare chest and tattoo that adorned his pectoral and his arm. With his uniform, she could tell that he was built but she wasn't sure how built until now. He has the build of a Greek god.

She climbed onto the bed on the side opposite of him, careful not to wake him. Her fingers traced the tattoo on his chest until his hand came up catching hers. Charleigh's eyes snapped up to his face and his eyes were still closed.

"When I said relax, I'm not sure this is what I meant." The smirk was evident on his face.

"I know but I was thinking that I could watch television in prison, I can't cuddle with you in prison," she said staring down at him.

"You've got a point there, beautiful. We can't cuddle in prison, I can't kiss you like I want in prison," he whispered pulling her down to him.

Charleigh bit her lip as she leaned in, pressing her lips against his. She moaned against his lips enjoying the way he made her feel from just a kiss. Her body started to heat up just thinking about what else he could make her feel. His hands traveled under her khaki top sending a chill through her making her gasp. Roman took that chance to push his tongue into her mouth.

Roman through the covers off his body then pulled her on top of him, not breaking their kiss. His kisses traveled from her lips down to her neck, quickly finding her spot. He broke away to lift Charleigh's top off her body revealing her basic black bra to him. He wasted no time lavishing kiss on the newly exposed skin while her hip rolled against his. Charleigh was enjoying being in his arms and having his lips on her that she had completely forgotten about prison in the moment. All Charleigh could think about was Roman. She never wanted him to let go.

Roman unhooked and pulled her bra off, tossing it somewhere across the room. His mouth watered finally gaining view of her breasts. Of course, he had already seen her naked twice but now he had a chance to enjoy it and that's what he planned on doing. He flipped them over, attaching his lips back to her neck while his hands were busy trying to get her pants down her legs.

Charleigh knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew they both could get in a lot of trouble, mostly Roman. She knew that they would have to act like nothing happened once she was back. She knew. But she didn't care. He was all she wanted. And it was apparent that she was all he wanted. If he wanted her then he could have her.

There she lie under Roman, completely naked and completely at his mercy. She wanted him bad, more than she wanted anything in her life. She hoped he wanted the same thing.

Charleigh and Roman stared into each other's eyes for a second, taking one another in. It was at that moment, she realized that he was naked as well. His dick poking against her thigh, hard and ready for her.

"Roman, please. I want you now." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down to her.

 _Correction Officers_

His hand slipped between their bodies, letting his fingers slide easily through her folds. Down then up, his middle finger rubbing tight circles on her clit. She cried about loudly and dug her nails into his back.

"Feels like you're ready for me. But are you sure," He asked looking in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have come in here if I wasn't, Roman."

Roman searched her eyes for any sign that she wasn't being truthful. He didn't want to force anything on her that she didn't want as well. He lined himself up at her entrance, without waiting he pushed inside of her. Both letting out moans of contentment.

"Shit, Charleigh," He groaned into her neck, "You feel amazing."

Roman's hips snapped against hers, the only sound in the room being their moans and skin slapping against each other. Usually Roman would indulge in foreplay but he knew they didn't time for that. That would be saved for another time.

"Oh Roman, fuck! Don't stop." Charleigh screamed digging her nails into his neck.

Her calling his name was music to his ears, as were her moans. The sweetest music he had ever had the privilege of hearing. It motivated him.

Breaking away from her embrace, Roman unwrapped her legs from around her waist bringing her ankles to rest on his shoulders. He stared down at her enjoying the faces she was making as he gave her long, deep strokes. He wanted it to last longer but he knew they didn't have time for an intense session. She would need time to rest afterwards.

"You're so beautiful, baby. I love," he paused switching to rotate his hips, "I love the way you take it, babygirl. You feel me?"

"Yes, Roman! You feel so big," she cooed gripping his sheets.

"We don't ugh … we don't have much time, baby. You gotta cum for me." He groaned reaching to rub her clit while he pounded in and out of her.

Unable to speak, Charleigh nodded and moaned in response. There was nothing better than the way Roman made her feel in this moment. He possessed her and he knew it. He loved it. She had started to clench around him letting him know she was close to coming. After pushing his hair from his face, his speed increased trying to get them both to their climax. Charleigh tried to move back from him but he caught her, slamming forcefully into her.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Ro." She told him breathlessly.

"Me too, baby," he groaned, "Cum with me."

In that moment, Charleigh's body heat up and began to shake as her orgasm overtook her. She let out a scream she had been holding as her back arched up towards Roman. Roman gave her a few powerful strokes before finding his own release, filling her with his cum.

Roman collapsed on to of her, careful not to squish her with his weight. His head cradled in the crook of her neck. Kissing and sucking, he tried to catch his breath. Roman sat up to check his phone for the time so they wouldn't be late.

"Do I have time for a nap," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Or another go 'round," he joked kissing her lips.

"Slow down, tiger. Let me rest," she giggled.

Roman sat up a little to pull out of her. He hissed and she winced at the loss of connection. She would be sore but it was worth it.

"I um I forgot the condom and didn't pull out, baby. I was so caught up," his voice trailed off looking at her waiting for her reaction.

"I know. We've gotta be more careful. There's no room for mistakes like that."

"We'll stop by Walgreens and get a Plan B. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Neither of us want to put a baby in this situation," she told him closing her eyes, "And I don't wanna lose you."

"Get some rest," he told her kissing her nose. He pulled the comforter over them and settled down to take a nap with her. He had set his alarm when he had first laid down so they were alright.

The only thing on his mind as he drifted to sleep was how well they connected and what he was going to tell his brothers. He had to tell them, they were in this with him. There was no way he could leave them out.


End file.
